Green on Grey
by NoStress797
Summary: Percy Jackson is a normal teenager that lives with his Dad, then he goes back to NY to finally reunite with his twin sister that he never met. What will happen in his first and last year of highschool? What kind of susprises Goode High School has prepared for the teenage boy?
1. Finally back to New York!

Percy's POV

Chapter 1: Finally back to New York!

Today, is my last day of summer, I've been waiting for this day since the day my father told me that we would be back to New York. Now, don't get me wrong, I love summer, but you see, when you have a life like mine, where it's only you and your father since you have memory, and you constantly move from place to place because of your dad's work, try not getting excited like me when you get the news of going back to your hometown and meet the family you're "supposed" to be with.

Now, my dad and I are in Aruba, since my dad had to be working for some weird industry that works in the Caribbean Sea. We're actually on our way to the airport right now, and I can't be more excited.

"Hey, are you ok? You look like you just got a sugar rush" My dad asked

"Yea, I'm fine, just excited I guess" I answered

"Good, I haven't seen you this excited since the first time I taught you how to swim" He said while laughing

"Well, I get to meet my twin sister and my mother, can't get better than that!" I said with a HUGE smile on my face.

The rest of the trip to New York went fast; right now I'm on my apartment building, somewhere in New York. Apparently, my mother and my sister always go on a road trip before summer ends, so I don't get to see them in a couple of days, which is fine with me really, since I need to get used to this Big City before I can handle myself.

Normally, I don't have to get used to the places where I live, since we moved every 6-7 months for my last 16 years, It's good to know that I can at least finish high school in a normal school called Goode High School.

The next few days went by quickly, and today It's my first day of school, according to my dad, we're going to my mom's place today after school, and that my twin sister goes to the same high school as me, although I don't know her name yet, bummer. My thoughts of thinking how awkward meeting your twin sister and your mother would be were interrupted by my dad yelling across the apartment.

"PERCY! YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR YOUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL, YOU BETTER COME DOWN HERE TO EAT BREAKFAST BEFORE YOU GO!"

"I'm coming!" I yelled back.

I put on my shirt, a blue polo, grabbed my Ray Bans, my leather jacket, my new IPhone, put on some cologne and went straight to the kitchen. I finished my breakfast and grabbed the car keys.

"Bye Dad, I'm off to school" I told my dad

"Bye Percy, I hope you have some fun today" He said

"Thanks" I yelled while waiting for the elevator.

I parked my car on school parking lot, and immediately people started staring at me, I tried to ignore the staring and went to the reception office to pick up my schedule and my locker number and all that stuff that people do on the first day of school.

I looked at my watch and noticed that I had at least 20 minutes before my first class, since I'm new here, I need to get to know the school. I was minding my own busyness when a guy, at least 5'7, brown curly hair, approached me.

"Hey! I'm Grover Underwood, nice to meet you!" He said with a smile on his face, I had the feeling that this guy was nice.

"Hi, I'm Percy, Percy Jackson, nice to meet you too! I'm kind of new here, I hope you don't mind telling me where are these classrooms?" I told him and tried to make a conversation topic.

"Yea, sure, let's see" He started looking my schedule with a grin on his face "Well, you're lucky dude, we're on the same classes, except for P.E."

"Awesome dude, let's get going before the bell rings" I told him smiling.

I'm sitting next to Grover when 2 girls and 1 guy approached us. The first girl had electric blue eyes, black jeans, black hair and a shirt that said "Death To Barbie", the second girl had sea green eyes, black hair, white pants, and blue shirt. The guy had some sort of emo look, he was completely dressed with black clothes and his hair covered most of his eyes.

"Hey Grover, what's up?" Said the girl with sea green eyes.

"Hey Mandy, not much, how about you?" He answered.

"Not much, are you gonna introduce us?" She asked him.

"Oh yea, sorry, this is Percy, he's new here" He told them.

"Hi Percy, i'm Amanda, but you can call me Mandy, everyone does, this is Thalia, my cousin, and the emo looking guy is my other cousin Nico"

"I AM NOT EMO!" He whinned

I was so stunned that i couldn't believe it, i was staring at my twin sister right in the eye, and i just couldn't believe it, even though i didn't know her name, i was 95% sure that Amanda was my sister, she must have noticed as well because the realization on her face said it, her eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hands.

"What's going on?" Thalia and Grover asked while raising eyebrows

"YOU... ARE MY SISTER/BROTHER?!" We both said and the same time.

**Well guys, this is my first story EVER, so I hope you guys liked the first chapter, let me know what you guys think. I doubt that this will be a long story, but we'll see.**

***Disclaimer*: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS**


	2. Suprises

Amanda's POV:

Chapter 2: Surprises

I was walking to school remembering what my mom said this morning, about my brother than was supposed to move here for senior year, honestly, I have no idea what to expect, I mean, sure we probably look alike, but I have no idea what to do when if I get to meet him at school, what should I say? What should I do? I decided to give it a rest.

As I entered the school, I saw a black Lamborghini parking on the school, surprised by the car, I imagined that a new teacher was coming to school, I turned my back to the car and saw Nico and Thalia waiting for me, by looking at their faces, I imagined that I wasn't the only one looking at the black Lamborghini.

"Who do you think is THAT?" Thalia asked with a surprised look

"Probably some sort of show off teacher or something like that" Nico answered her

Suddenly I heard some gasps and turned around, what surprised the most was that it was a guy, 6'0 tall, black leather jacket and Ray Bans, black jeans and blue polo, that got out of the car, he seemed oblivious to the fact that people was looking at him or talking about him, or probably just ignored it, I got to admit, not every day we see a Lamborghini parked at our school and much less a hottie like that guy driving it.

"You gotta admit Thalia, that guy is pretty good looking" I told my cousin.

"Both of you stop drooling and let's get our schedules and get this day over with, I'm already tired of being here" Nico said with an annoyed face.

"Shut up Death breath, I wasn't drooling!" Thalia told him.

"Oh sure you were Pinecone face"

"Whatever"

We picked our schedules, and on the way to our classroom we found Annabeth, my best friend since middle school.

"Annabeth! Hey girl, how are you? How was your summer?" I told her with huge smile, I didn't see her for the whole summer, since she had to travel to San Francisco to visit her father.

"Oh hi Mandy! I'm good, how about you? My summer was kinda boring, had to babysit my annoying step brothers most of the time." She told me

"I'm absolutely great, tell me that you saw that hot guy that came out of the Lamborghini" I told her.

"Can't exactly miss that, can i?" She told me while laughing

"Well, she and pinecone face over here, were drooling over that guy, honestly, what the fuck?" Nice told us, I can already tell, that he was jealous because he wanted THAT exact car for his birthday.

"Well, to be honest every girl that saw him was drooling over him" Annabeth told him and we all started laughing.

"C'mon guys, let's go to class, we got Math on the first period" I told them

"Yay, I'm already sleepy, so might as well go to Math so I can sleep more" Thalia said

"Yea, I agree" Said Nico

"Well, I got English first and then Math, so I guess I'll see you guys at lunch?" Annabeth said waving at us while she went to class.

"Sure! See you at lunch girl!" I told her while walking to class.

We were at the door of the classroom when I saw the hot guy talking to someone already, I elbowed Thalia and pointed at the guy, she had a big grin on the face, when we got closer I got a better look at him, he had a messy black hair, and something is his eyes caught my attention, they were….. No, it can't be, can it? They were exactly the same color as my eyes, sea green. I decided not to walk over there since I didn't know for sure if they were the same color.

"Hey look, Grover already made friends with the hot guy, let's go say hi and see if we can be 'friends' with him as well" Thalia told us with a mischievous look.

As I approached Grover I couldn't stop thinking whether this guy was my brother or not

"Hey Grover, what's up?" I told him

"Hey Mandy, not much, how about you?" He answered.

"Not much, are you gonna introduce us?" I asked him again.

"Oh yea, sorry, this is Percy, he's new here" He told us

"Hi Percy, I'm Amanda, but you can call me Mandy, everyone does, this is Thalia, my cousin, and the emo looking guy is my other cousin Nico"

"I AM NOT EMO!" He whined

I saw him looking at me straight in the eyes, and he didn't say a word, but at THAT exact moment I knew, that Percy was my twin brother, my eyes widened and I put my hands on my mouth. I couldn't believe it, all my life wanting to see my brother, fantasizing about going out with him, and him being overprotective, and he was standing right in front of me.

Thalia and Grover must've noticed because they said and the same time "What's going on?"

"YOU…. ARE MY BROTHER/SISTER?!" We both said at the same time and everyone went silent at that point.

**Hey guys! Another update here, I really need to know if you guys want me to keep writing this story, let me know what you think, and I'm already planning on the next chapter, I hope you liked it, Read it and review it please **

***Disclaimer* I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS**


	3. Never thought I could feel this way

Percy's POV

Chapter 3: Never thought I could feel this way

Complete silence. The world seemed to stop the moment Mandy and I said those words. Here I am, looking straight at my sister's eyes, my body was moving by itself while I was looking at her. It felt strange, just when I was inches away from her, I wrapped my arms around her, my heart was beating faster, I was extremely excited. She wrapped her arms around my waist and started crying, but I don't think they were sad tears, more like happy tears, right at that moment, I knew, that no matter what happened, I was going to stay by her side, I wasn't going anywhere, I was going to make up for every single moment I couldn't spent with her. We were hugging for like what it seemed ages, before Thalia snapped out of the shock.

"WAIT WHAT?! How come we didn't know about the existence of a cousin? And how old are you? You don't seem older than us or younger!" Thalia said with a confused face.

"Thalia, this is my…." Amanda was about to say when the bell rang.

"We'll talk about it at lunch ok?" I told my dear sister before wiping the tears out of her cheeks.

LINE BREAK

So math went fast, considering the fact that I was mostly thinking about what to say to my cousins and the rest of the group about my relation with Amanda, I guess I should just go straight with the full story that my dad told me, I don't know what does she know, but I'm pretty sure she's on the same page as me. I was in Biology at the moment with Grover, apparently the others had English. I would see them at lunch I suppose.

So, the bell rang, I told Grover I'd see him at the cafeteria with the other, I had to go to the bathroom real quick. I was still kind of adapting myself to be around others, I always considered myself kind of a loner, I was always so immerse in the water, that I would probably spent most of my time in it. I loved to swim, I loved to feel the water in my skin, and it's always the place where I can think the most. I was walking around the halls, still thinking about what to say.

And that's when I saw her. She was like an Angel between the mortals, long curly blond hair and stormy and yet beautiful grey eyes, I was so captivated by so much beauty, that I almost hit myself with a wall, I couldn't help but stare at her, luckily for me, she didn't notice me because it would be so awkward to explain to an estranger why was I staring at her.

As I entered the cafeteria I spot my friends, I sat down and everyone stared at me and Amanda.

"Would you guys stop staring? It's kind of awkward you know?" I told them.

"Spill or I'll make you!" Thalia said.

"Alright alright, chill, I'll get right on that" I took a deep breath and started talking "So, Amanda here, is my twin sister, we were together for only 1 year and a half, before our parents divorced, it was because my dad's job required to move constantly, and according to my dad, my mom didn't want to be moving a lot with 2 new born babies, so, my mom got custody of Amanda, and my dad got custody of me. They didn't want to keep us apart for too long, but since my dad was really busy with work, and we were mostly traveling, my dad couldn't get in touch with my mom to set up a meeting. We were supposed to meet after school In her house, but I guess meeting her here was much more interesting" I explained everything to them.

They were all dumbfounded after the explaining.

"Well, it's good to have a new cousin man" Nico told me while fist bumping me.

Amanda sighed, and hugged me again 'I am never gonna get tired of hugging my sister' I thought.

Lunch went pretty cool, I got to learn a lot of stuff of my sister, besides being apart, we had mostly the same taste of music, same favorite color, and apparently, same hobbies. She loved to swim, although she doesn't like to compete, which is what I love the most, but besides that, we had a lot in common.

I'm on my way to P.E. which is luckily for me swimming on this week and the next one. When I heard it was swimming, I decided to go early, because I wanted to warm up and do a few laps since I haven't been in a pool in over a week, and considering me, that's a lot. So I changed myself into a swimming suit that went from my waist to my knees, and after stretching a bit, went straight to the pool. After a few laps, I got out of the pool and I saw the coach looking at me, and I decided to go talk to him about the swimming team.

"Hey coach, I, um, wanted to talk to you about the swimming team" I told him.

"Oh yes, I saw you swimming out there, you got some real talent cupcake, come meet me after school tomorrow for the tryouts, I'd love to see how fast can you swim" He told me.

"Um, sure, thanks coach"

"No problem. ALRIGHT CUPCAKES, TIME TO PUT ON YOUR SWIM SUITS, SO MOVE IT PEOPLE!"

I went back to the pool and kept doing the thing I love the most.

**Okay guys, umm, I gotta admit, took me a lot of time to think about this chapter, to be honest. So, I hoped you're liking it so far, give me some suggestions on the reviews box, and I'll see what I can do**

'**Till next time! **


	4. Greek Mythology Project

Percy's POV

Chapter 4: Greek Mythology Project

Well, first day of school went better than expected. I'm currently waiting for my friends outside school, thinking about that girl with intimidating yet beautiful stormy grey eyes, I never believed in love at first sight. I know what you must be thinking, cliché right? Well, I'm not the kind of guy that has much experience with girls, so I'm allowed to be a little cliché. And then, I saw her again, walking with my sister, this must be interesting.

"Hey, Perce! This is Annabeth, my best friend. Annabeth, this is Percy, my twin little brother" She introduced us.

"Umm, hey, n-nice to meet you, and by the way, I AM NOT, your little brother, in any case, YOU are my little sister" I told her.

"Wait, I didn't know you had a twin brother, why didn't you tell me?! Oh, and nice to meet you too" She gave me a quick smile, that I swear It gave me goosebumps, it was such a beautiful smile, I could be all day thinking about it if Amanda didn't talk to me again.

"Sure Perce, whatever you say. I didn't tell you because I found out this morning. So, let's go Annie, we got to catch the bus" She said.

"Umm okay, see you later Percy, nice too meet you, hope to see you around" She gave me another smile and walked away.

"Heeey! Wait up, want me to give you guys a ride? I mean, you don't have to catch the bus, I can drive you both to your houses. I have to go to Mandy's house anyways later tonight, so might as well go right now, what do you think?" I told them with a smile that never gets a no for an answer.

"I don't mind, what about you Annie?"

"Sure, I don't mind either"

We walked to my car, and I opened the car door for them, and went to the driver's seat.

"Wow, I totally forgot you had a Lamborghini, what the hell? How come I don't get a car from dad?" Mandy told me

"Well, don't think I had it too easy, dad's really strict, he made me swim 10km nonstop for 1 month, every single day, even on weekends, each day, I had to swim for 2 hours without stopping, so, I don't know, talk to dad, and see what he tells you"

"Wow, you swim? Why don't you try for the swimming team?" Annabeth asked.

"Umm well, I'm about to, tomorrow are the tryouts and if you guys want, you can come check me out" I winked at them and I swear I might've seen Annabeth blush.

"Sure, we can do that, right Annabeth?" And Annabeth blushed even more at that question. I smile a little bit and started to drive to her house. Right after we left her at her house, she waved at us, and I couldn't help but stare at her, Mandy must've seen my face because she told me to stop drooling and I immediately elbowed her and kept driving to her house. We stopped at nice apartment building somewhere in Manhattan, and went straight to the apartment, I noticed my dad's Ferrari outside the building as well.

"Looks like dad's already here" I winked at Mandy, and her eyes lit up.

"C'mon! Hurry up, I wanna see dad!" She told me grabbing me by my wrist and pulling me.

"Alright alright, take a chill pill little sis"

"DON'T CALL ME LITTLE, WE'RE THE SAME AGE"

"But I was born first little sis" I winked at her again.

"We'll see about that, that's gonna be my first question tonight"

We entered the apartment, and saw a beautiful woman, with brown hair, and beautiful blue eyes, I had no idea that my mother would be so gorgeous, a tall guy that I saw once at school, I assumed he must be a teacher there and my dad, all of them we're talking. I wasn't sure whether to interrupt or not, but I introduced myself without thinking. My mom was shocked when she saw me, and gave me a HUGE hug and I obviously returned it with a huge hug as well. The guy's name is Paul Blofis, he married my mom when Mandy and I were 14 years old, he helped my mom a lot with her writing and all that stuff AND he's out English teacher.

Dinner went pretty good, it wasn't as awkward as I expected it to be, so I'm pretty happy about that. I offered Mandy to give her a ride every day until my dad buy her a car, which apparently my dad has a soft spot for her, because he agreed to buy her a car soon.

LINE BREAK

Next day of school and I arrived with Mandy early, we said our goodbyes and went to Greek Mythology class with Chiron Brunner. I sat down besides Grover and started talking with him, until a guy on a wheelchair entered the classroom.

"Hello Class, I'm sure you already know me, but for those who don't, my name is Chiron Brunner, I will be you Greek Mythology teacher, and today, I'm going to assign you to a project, which is due for Thursday, I will assign your partners as well, so take a seat people" He told us, and unlike my math teacher from yesterday, this guy seemed pretty cool, 2 minutes of class and I'm already telling that his classes should be fun.

He started giving the partners for the project, and my luck couldn't get any better, guess who I got to be partners with? Yep, you guessed it, Miss Annabeth Chase, hell yeah.

"Hey partner" I told her winking at her, and she blushed. She's so cute when she blushes, that's an image I will never forget.

"Hey you, so when do you wanna start the project?" She asked me.

"Umm I was thinking, since you're going to the tryouts this afternoon, maybe after it we can go to my place and finish it there, sounds good?" I told her, trying not to sound creepy, or nervous, or excited.

"Yea, sure, that sounds cool" She answered and I mentally did a victory dance.

**Ok guys, I'm starting to have a little bit of a writer's block, it's kind of hard for me to be able to put my thoughts in a language that's not my natal, I'm doing my best. I really hope you guys like it, and let me know at the reviews box if it's any good.**

***DISCLAIMER* I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS.**


	5. Swimming Tryouts

Percy's POV

Chapter 5: Swimming Tryouts

I'm at lunch right now with my friends, and I can't help to be a little curious about the swimming team, and who I might face on the tryouts, don't get me wrong, I'm 100% sure that I can smoke any guy, hell, I can even try to get an Olympic record, ok that was a little overconfident, but you get the point.

"Hey Perce, what's wrong man? Anything bothering you?" Grover asked

"It's nothing G-Man, just wanted to ask you guys who's on the swimming team?" I asked

"Well, that one over there, it's Chris, he's the first one when it comes to relays, he mostly swims with backstroke, the other one, it's Mark, he swims breaststroke, the one to his left it's Ethan, he swims butterfly style, and the blonde one, he's the captain, he's the fastest with freestyle around the state. They all went to the National competition on relay, and Luke went solo as well, on 200m and 400m" Grover surely knows his stuff huh?

"That's gonna be tough little bro, you think you can handle that?" Mandy asked with a grin

"I don't know, maybe, maybe not, we'll see. Anyone knows their times?" I asked curiously.

Out of nowhere a voice came out "55.32 on 100m, 1:59.96 on 200m and 4:00.60 on 400m that goes for Luke, I'm guessing you want for the captain spot, so why bother knowing the times of the others?" I turned around and saw Annabeth, I can't help but smile at her.

"Show off, how come you know this stuff?"

"I'm a secret swimming fan of the team, although I don't know the times of the other on their categories, I know that Mark's time on 100m on freestyle is 57.54, followed by Ethan with 58.30 and last Chris with 58.55" She answered.

"Wow, I'm impressed. Well thank you for telling me, now I know what I'm against" I told her quickly with a smile and then the bell rang"

LINE BREAK

Amanda's POV

"So, Annabeth, who are you rooting for on the tryouts? Percy or your all time crush Luke?" I told Annabeth, earning myself a glare.

"Um, I haven't seen Percy swim, so I'm gonna go with Luke on this one, I mean he's pretty fast" She answered and I'm sure I saw her blush.

"Well, I'm gonna go with my brother on this one, I haven't seen him swim either, but considering that our dad trained him, I guess he can smoke anyone"

Right them we saw the guys coming out of the lockers room and well, it's kind of weird that I just stared at my brothers body, I mean I WASN'T DROOLING, it's not like that, but holy shit my brother's REALLY HOT. I took a peak and saw Annabeth, most epic day ever I swear, I never seen her face SO RED, it was fucking hilarious.

"Annabeth, are you ok? You look REALLY red" I told her laughing at her

"Y-yes, I'm ok, I just didn't know that Percy had that body" The wide-eyed blonde told me.

"Okay Annie, but stop drooling" Grover told her and Nico and the others started laughing at her.

The guys jumped into the water, started doing some laps to warm-up and then the tryouts started. After a while I wondered what happened with Percy, I mean, it's been a quite a bit since the tryouts started and he's still outside the pool with his eyes closed, I'm guessing for concentration, I don't really know.

"ALRIGHT CUPACKES, LISTEN UP, OUR SWIMMING TEAM CAPTAIN HAS BEEN CHALLENGED TO A 3 ROUND COMPETITION FOR THE CAPTAIN POSSITION" the coach started and we all looked at each other shocked '_Percy is SOOO overdoing it'_ I thought to myself and mentally face palmed.

"THE CHALLENGER IS PERCY JACKSON, GOING AGAINST THE NATIONAL HIGH SCHOOL SWIMMING TEAM, LUKE CASTELLAN"

"Wow Percy is so gonna get smoked" The optimist Nico told everyone

"Whose side are you on Death Breath?" I told him glaring at him

"Percy's, I was just being realistic"

"Well whatever, let's just watch the damn thing"

"THE FIRST ROUND OF THE COMPETITION, IS A 100m FREESTYLE RACE, GET TO YOUR POSSITIONS"

Percy's POV

Okay, well, considering their times, I believe I can beat them, so I decided to against the fastest, Luke, there were a lot of people trying for the swimming team, I'm actually surprised.

Anyways, as the tryouts started, I saw Luke talking to the coach about the new guys and I decided to pay them a visit.

"Hey coach, I wanted to talk to you about my tryout" I told him and Luke stared at me and then smiled

"What's up cupcake? Having second thoughts?" he told me

"Hey dude, I'm Luke Castellan, team captain" And gave me a handshake

"Hey, I'm Percy and I actually wanted to talk to you too, you see, I wanted to know, what's the fastest way to get to the team captain position?" I told them, then they looked at each other and laughed a bit '_if only they knew' _I thought.

"Well, first cupcake, you have to challenge Luke, and the challenge is quite exhausting, are you sure you want to do that? And then, you have to beat every single personal best that Luke has on those rounds, it's pretty hard" Coach told me

"Yea, I'm pretty sure I want to do that" Then, Luke smiled grew wider

"Well then Percy, first race is going to be 100m freestyle, second is going to be 200m freestyle, and final, will be 400m individual medley, is that ok?" Luke told me

"Yea, that's fine"

"ALRIGHT CUPACKES, LISTEN UP, OUR SWIMMING TEAM CAPTAIN HAS BEEN CHALLENGED TO A 3 ROUND COMPETITION FOR THE CAPTAIN POSSITION. THE CHALLENGER IS PERCY JACKSON, GOING AGAINST THE NATIONAL HIGH SCHOOL SWIMMING TEAM, LUKE CASTELLAN"

"FIRST RACE WILL BE 100m FREESTYLE"

"ON YOUR MARK….. READY….. GO!"

We both jumped to the water, first 50m I was just keeping up with Luke, not because I couldn't swim faster, I just wanted to give him some confidence, since on the next 50m, I was going full speed. We reached the 50m mark practically at the same time; I couldn't know who was winning. Then, I sprinted full speed, stroke after stroke, I was going ahead of him, until I finally reached the end of the pool, turned around and saw "52.09" I was actually pretty happy about it, then Luke touched the wall and said "55.50". I had won by 3 seconds, that's pretty huge. Everyone seemed shocked that I smoked Luke at the first round, but that wasn't going to stop me.

"That's some amazing speed you got there, let's see if you can keep up like that, Jackson" Luke told me with a bit of a bittersweet tone.

"WINNER OF THE FIRST ROUND, PERCY JACKSON!"

Everyone seemed quiet, but nonetheless, still clapped, I glanced at my friends sitting on the benches, and waved at them. I saw Annabeth looking at me shocked, and to ease her mood, I winked at her, then she blushed like crazy and turned around, I laughed a little bit, she's so cute when she blushes.

"SECOND ROUND IS GOING TO BE 200m FREESTYLE"

"ON YOUR MARK….. READY….. GO!"

Again, we both jumped, this time I wasn't going to make it easy for him, I decided to be a little faster at the beginning. I was ahead for the first 100m, but since he was starting to catch up, I decided to start sprinting, so I did. Right when I was at the 150m mark, I wasn't able to see him while I was stroking, I couldn't help but smile, although I didn't slow down by any chance.

I touched the wall and saw "1:47.76" '_Nice, that's a personal record for me' _ I saw Luke touching the wall a little bit after and saw "2:00.52" and I noticed him being a little upset, I saw him tired a little but I didn't say anything, it wasn't my place anyways. He glanced at me and told me

"That was pretty fast, not even in nationals can swim that fast"

"Natural talent I guess" I told him and went to get some water

After I came back everyone was cheering, I was pretty happy to be honest, I've never been in a competition before, I mean, I know this isn't an official competition but still, feels like one. I saw my sister and she winked at me, I returned it with one as well.

"SECOND ROUND WINNER IS PERCY JACKSON"

"THIRD ROUND IS 400m INDIVIDUAL MEDLEY"

"ON YOUR MARK….. READY….. GO!"

Let's skip this part shall we? Let's just say that I smoked Luke by 15s that's huge in a swimming competition. After it was over, the coach congratulated me and Luke was just glaring at me along with his friends.

I went to the lockers room, changed myself and went to my friends.

**Well guys, that was one big chapter to make, I'm really sorry if any of you guys don't like it, but I needed some filling before the next chapter, you know, to make the story a bit more long.**

**If you are wondering, I'm a swimmer myself , and love to watch the competition, I just measured the times by comparing them to the Olympic records.**

**Anyways, leave me some feedbacks on the review box and thanks again for reading**

'**Till next time**


	6. It's true

Percy's POV

Chapter 6: It's true

I'm not gonna lie, I was a little bit tired after the competition, but nonetheless I was happy, after all the cheering and stuff, can't help but feel proud of myself. I mean, not every day you get to beat a National High School swimmer.

I'm waiting outside the doors of the school for Annabeth; we're supposed to go to my house to finish the project when my friends came to congratulate me.

"Nice job kelp head, never thought I'd see the day when someone smoked that arrogant douche" Thalia said

"Yea, that was pretty cool dude, I'd say we go celebrate somewhere tonight, how about some pizza at 7?" Nico said

"I'm in for pizza or whatever to celebrate!" Grover said

"Well thanks guys, I appreciate it, and what's with the nickname Thalia, what the hell?" I said pretending to be hurt by her new nickname.

"Shut up and deal with it kelp head"

"Ok ok, chill, jeez. So, have you guys seen Annabeth? We're supposed to go to my place and finish our Greek project"

"Yea, she's in the bathroom, she'll be here in a few. See you later kelp head, we're gonna go"

"Bye little bro, congratulations again"

"See you later sis"

Been waiting for what it looks like hours for Annabeth, and all I can think about is how beautiful she is, and how she bits her lip when she's thinking too much or when she's worried. How she has blond curls that make her look like a princess. I kept thinking, and a song I heard some time ago came to my mind, I learned to play it a few months ago and I can't help but smile when I think of the song and Annabeth, maybe later tonight I'll play it again.

"Hey you, waiting for me?" I heard a voice coming from behind me; I turned around and saw the girl that's going to be the best thing that will ever happen to me. Okay, that's a little cheesy, I know, but deal with it.

"Hey Annie, ready to go?" I told her smiling

"DON'T. CALL. ME. ANNIE! Are we clear?" she told me a bit furious.

"O-kaaay, relax Annabeth, you having a bad day or something?" I told her

"Yea, sorry, it's just that my mom is getting annoying with all the college applications and stuff I have to do this year" She told me

"Ah no worries, you're a Wise Girl, you'll figure it out, now, shall we go now?" I told her winking at her.

"Yes, we can go now Seaweed Brain" Rolling her eyes, she hopped in the car

"Uhh, Seaweed Brain, I actually kinda like it Wise Girl" I told her and she just rolled her eyes and smiled a bit.

LINE BREAK

It's around 5 o'clock in the afternoon, and we just finished our project. Annabeth is like REALLY smart, couldn't even write a few words without her pointing out my mistakes, but actually I don't really mind, now I'm sitting on my desk chair, with my guitar. Annabeth is in the bathroom, changing because of my clumsiness, I can't believe I just spilled a bunch of soda on her shirt, silly me. Now, I didn't do it on purpose, I swear, it's just that I was distracted! It's not my fault that she's so beautiful. Good thing she had an extra shirt on her backpack.

Well anyways, I decided to play a song while she's in the bathroom

_**I won't talk, I won't breathe  
I won't move 'till you finally see  
That you belong with me  
You might think I don't look  
But deep inside the corner of my mind  
I'm attached to you**_

_**I'm weak, it's true  
'Cause I'm afraid to know the answer  
Do you want me too?  
'Cause my heart keeps falling faster**_

This part of the song basically says it all, it basically describes how I feel. I'm a bit concerned about asking her out. Even though she's my sister's best friend, I don't want her to think that I'm a creep.

_**I've waited all my life to cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide it's time to try  
Anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited  
This is true**_

It's true, I've waiting all my life to feel this way, I mean, I had girlfriends, but they weren't like Annabeth, they were just cute girls that liked me and viceversa.

_**You don't know what you do  
Every time you walk into the room  
I'm afraid to move  
I'm weak, it's true  
I'm just scared to know the ending  
Do you see me too?  
Do you even know you met me?**_

Every single time, she comes in the room, I'm paralyzed. My heart starts racing like crazy, but I don't really know if she likes me, I really hope she does.

_**I've waited all my life to cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide, it's time to try  
Anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited  
This is true**_

_**I know when I go I'll be on my way to you  
The way that's true**_

_**I've waited all my life to cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide, it's time to try  
Anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited  
This is true**_

_***Song name* True – Ryan Cabrera**_

I finished singing and playing and I heard clapping in my room

"A-Annabeth?"

**Here it is! Annabeth heard Percy singing, what will she say? What will she do?!**

**Anyways, thanks for the reviews guys, I really smiled at your comments. I hoped you guys like this chapter, and next chapter should be interesting, can't wait to write it.**

**Let me know what you guys think in the reviews, thanks again!**

'**Till next time**

***DISCLAIMER* I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS**


	7. Not quite as planned

Percy's POV

Chapter 7: Not quite as planned

"A-Annabeth?" Oh. . How long has she been here in the room? Did she hear me sing? Does she know I'm talking about her?

Million things came to my mind after Annabeth started clapping when I finished the song. A part of me was happy that she heard the song, but another part of was afraid, because I have no idea if she feels the same way that I do.

"Wow Seaweed Brain, I didn't know you could sing like that, nice job" She said and winked. I couldn't help but blush.

"Umm t-thanks, actually, can you please do me a favor? Don't tell anyone about this. Make this our secret, singing is the only thing I do that can make me forget about everything. It's like my safe place" I told her

"Yea no problem Seaweed Brain, by the way, who's the lucky girl?" She asked me innocently.

My eyes widened at the question, I seriously have no idea how to answer to that without being awkward "Umm… err…. Well… I-I h-have no idea what you're talking about" And with that I looked away.

"Aww C'mon Percy, you can tell me, I won't tell anyone"

Now, it's time for you to be in my place, I mean, I COULD tell but then again, I'm not exactly a player, and in the girl department, I'm not as smooth as I am when I swim, so, it's kinda hard to tell the girl that you like, which is your SISTER'S BEST FRIEND, that you like. Then again, I have no idea whether or not make up a story of a random girl.

But, you know what? Yes, you read right, FUCK IT, you know what will I do? I should just go straight and kiss her. Who cares if she slaps me in the face or just kick me in the middle of my legs and make sure that I never have kids, or just call my sister and Thalia –Both scary as hell- and kill me, that sounds like a good idea. No, that's not the solution, but I have a better idea of what I can do.

I sighed, and went straight where Annabeth was standing and I put my hands on her waist and she made no effort from removing them. I leaned closer to her, until I could feel her breathing. She was breathing fast, my heart was racing, my hands where sweating, but nonetheless, I had to do it.

"You're the one that I like Wise Girl, ever since the first day of school that I saw you on that hall, with those stormy and yet beautiful grey eyes, I haven't been able to think of anything else but you"

That should've done it; however, I wasn't planning on her reaction. She slapped me, in the face –which I wasn't expecting AT ALL- and then put her hands on her mouth with her eyes widened. I just stood there, I couldn't move, I couldn't do anything, I just STOOD THERE trying to process everything I did and did I do wrong. I heard the bell rang; I grabbed my jacket, the car keys and went to open the door.

"Hey little bro, what's up?" I wasn't expecting her here, but I guess we were going to celebrate later, so she came here first.

"I'm going out, can't go to celebrate with you guys, take Annabeth to her home please" And with that ladies and gentleman, the furious me, went driving to a private pool. I needed to cool myself, I was literally about to punch Amanda when I saw her, but I was so furious I could barely hold myself.

So here I am, trying cooling myself with swimming. I learned from my dad, that swimming is a great reliever, _'Whenever you feel rage or anger find a pool and go swim son, swimming can make you forget for a moment, and just enjoy the water'_ That's what my dad told me once, I never had a reason to be mad to be honest. This is actually the first time in my entire life that I've felt like this.

**Annabeth's POV: **

OH. MY. GOD. What have I done? Why did I even slap him? What the fuck is happening? I wasn't angry at him, I was just confused, I have so many things going on my life right now, I just can't have a boyfriend, but that doesn't mean I should've slapped him.

I heard someone slamming the door shut and I guessed that was Percy, tears where threatening of coming out, but I hold them as much as I could, tried to hold my composure and went outside. Right then I saw Mandy coming my way, she didn't look happy, she didn't look mad, she looked confused. And right there I knew, the interrogation would start. Great, just great, not only I have to feel bad about slapping Percy, now I'd have to face the wrath of Mandy, and let me tell you, you don't want to get on her bad side.

"Annie…" She said calmly "What happened?"

"Umm it's hard to explain actually" I tried to avoid her question but knowing her, she won't stop until she finds out.

"BULLSHIT, I know I've only known my brother for like 3 days, but I know as well that he's NOT easy to piss off, what did you do to him?" She was on the verge of rage, and I had to tell her. So I did, I told her everything that happened.

"YOU WHAT?! Annie WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" And there it is, the rage, this will not end up good.

"I DON'T KNOW OK? I JUST DON'T KNOW, I know it was bad to do that to him, but I'm just not experienced with boys, you know my first boyfriend, everyone knows how well that turned out to be, I'm just not ready yet to jump into another relationship" I told her and at this point, I couldn't hold the tears anymore, so I just let it all out, forget about the whole Annabeth Chase doesn't cry, I just couldn't take it anymore. My mom pushes me to my limits, she just cares about me doing well at school and wants me to get a scholarship, she doesn't care about what I want to do, she just wants me to go to Harvard and go to law school. My dad's happy with his family, he doesn't care about me, Susan pretends to be nice, but one summer I heard her telling my dad that she wanted me out of their lives when I was 10 years old. My friends are the only ones that I care about, and there is the cute guy, that just confessed that he likes me, and what do I give him in return? I slap him in the face. I stood there crying while telling everything to Mandy, and she just listened.

"Girl, I've never met your dad but I'm pretty sure she loves you, your mom just wants the best for you, I know she's a bit pushy, but if you get scholarships, you can go anywhere you want, and study anything you like. But we have something to take care first, we have to find Percy" I just nodded and went to the bathroom and washed my face.

We've been looking for Percy for 3 hours, and we haven't found him. We called Nico, Grover, Thalia, the Stolls, everyone, and no one has seen him. I was starting to get a little worried, but then Mandy called her dad asking for Percy and turns out that he came back home a while ago. I was about to go back when Mandy stopped me.

"Where are you going? You need to rest Annie" She told me with 'you're-not-going-anywhere' look.

"I'm going to-"

"Your house, that's where you're going"

"But-"

"No buts now go!"

"Fine! See you tomorrow at school"

**Hey guys! Well, this is not how I wanted to do it, but I did my best here. I'm seriously don't know if it's a good story or not, I find it really weird to read my own story haha.**

**Well, let me know what you guys think!**

'**Till next time!**

***DISCLAIMER* I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS**


	8. Notes and gifts

Percy's POV

Chapter 8: Notes and gifts

It's been a few weeks since the incident with Annabeth; I've been completely and utterly heartbroken. I've been having strange dreams about me and her holding hands like everything is perfect and nothing happened, like she accepted my heart and took it without shattering it to pieces.

I no longer oversleep; I keep my mind on training myself for the swimming regionals, that's all that matters right now. I hang out with my friends, but no longer when Annabeth is around. I'm not mad at her, not at all, I'm just a little bit heartbroken, and it hurts to hang around her. Knowing my luck with girls-related stuff, I'll never be able to fix things with her. I know that storming out of the room wasn't the best idea ever, but maybe, just maybe I overreacted, maybe I should just talk to her and try to fix things, because this whole 'not-talking-to-Annabeth-because-my-pride-is-too-big' thing is not working for me.

So far, I need ideas on how to talk to her without being awkward, but I know someone who can make that happen, I dialed on my phone the number and called.

"Hey Perce, what's up?"

"Hey, I need you to do me a favor"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I need a reservation on that karaoke restaurant this weekend, can you do it?"

"Yea sure, what's your plan little bro?"

"You'll see sis, talk you later" and I hang up.

So far, so good. Mandy is helping me with the restaurant, now I need a plan to convince Annabeth to go there with me. How will I do it? How will I make the smarty Annabeth Chase go with a dinner with me to a Karaoke restaurant? And I know exactly how to do it. I would never, EVER, EVER tell Silena Beauregard about this, but it's important and I need her help. I looked on my phone and called her.

"Hello?"

"Hey Silena, its Percy"

"Oh hey Percy, how are you?"

"I'm good but I need your help with something"

"Sure, what is it?"

And I told her the plan; she is quite a listener I might add. But nonetheless I had to protect my ears so I kept the phone at a safe distance from my ears.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK"And there it is, the horrible sound of a girl that loves to put names on the couple, the sound of the high pitch of her voice.

"I take it as you will help me?" I asked her

"Yes of course I will help you, OMG THAT I SO CUTE, PERCY! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU HAD IT IN YOU" she told me and giggled and squealed and I'm just glad that I'm not right there with her.

LINE BREAK

Few days have passed, and I told everyone about the plan, they all agreed to help, although, I'm a little worried about leaving Silena in charge of dressing Annabeth, so Friday will be the day. Let's just hope for God's sake that I don't screw up and that Annabeth doesn't reject my invitation. 'She will accept your apology little bro, she likes you, she just doesn't want to get hurt' those words going into my mind over and over and over again for the last few days. If she likes me back, I'll be the luckiest guy in the entire planet and I trust my sister.

Friday came in faster than expected, a little too fast for my taste. I had hoped to get more focus before the day came, but I can't complain. Let's get to it.

**Annabeth POV: **

It has been a few weeks since the last time I talked to Percy, and I feel really bad about what I did to him. I know I know, I should apologize right? It's not that easy when the guy you want to apologize to avoids you. I know that it was really wrong to slap him, but it was some sort of defense, he was like REALLY close to me, I just didn't know what to do. How should I say I'm sorry to him? I want a second chance, I don't know if he still likes me or not, but after these few weeks, I realize that I do like him, and a lot. Today is finally Friday; I can focus on sleep and focus on a plan to tell Percy I'm sorry. I'm currently in math, when Mandy passed me a note.

_After your math class, go to your locker, you'll find another note with something in it. Later instructions will be given in further notes. Hope you like it._

I gave Mandy the 'WTF?' look and she just winked. Whatever.

After math class, I went to my locker and indeed, I found a note. But that's not what surprises me the most; the note had attached to it, a pair of silver earrings with the shape of an Owl, it was gorgeous. Whatever thing that's happening is out of my knowledge. I went and read the second note.

_Hope you like your new earrings; I thought it might fit you. When lunch break comes, I want you to go to the drama classroom. In the stand behind the teacher, you will find an apple. It's not a real apple, it's more like a container, open it, and check the note inside._

I'm seriously confused, I hate not knowing things and Mandy knows it. What the hell is happening?

LINE BREAK

Lunch break came and I'm supposed to go to the drama classroom. I went there and found the apple, opened it and I was speechless. A beautiful silver owl necklace attached to yet another note. Whoever is doing this, I gotta say, I'm impressed. I started reading the note after being captivated by the necklace.

_I like owls in case you didn't notice, they're smart just like the beautiful girl that is reading this note. So, after school, there will be a pink car waiting for you. It belongs to Silena, no surprise there huh? Anyways, she will help you dress for tonight. I will be waiting for you at the restaurant called 'Camp Half-Blood'._

_I hope to see you there Wise Girl ;)._

**HAHA you guys didn't expect that last hint did you? I'm so lame, anyways, next chapter will be all percabeth, but what will happen when some RED haired beauty comes to town?**

'**Till next time!**

***DISCLAIMER* I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS.**


	9. Can't help

**Hey guys! Quick author's note before the chapter. Since I'm a guy and I'm not really good at describing women's outfit or whatever they need to get ready for a date, so let's skip the dressing with Silena and go straight to the date shall we? Hope you like it!**

Annabeth's POV

Chapter 9: Can't Help

Ok, so, Seaweed Brain is the one behind everything. I still can't believe he spent all that money on the jewelry, not that I complain or anything but I've never been the materialistic kind of girl. So Silena got me a great outfit. It's silver and matches with the jewelry, I don't really like using make up, but she made me put on some as well. Got some nice heels, not to high because I literally might fall, I case you didn't notice, I'm not a girl that likes to wear heels much.

So anyways, my driver here, Grover, is taking me to the restaurant, where I'm supposed to meet with Percy. You guys give me an opinion; do you think he would forgive me? And maybe give me a chance? I know I'm not good with guys, but either way I'd like to try it with him, I don't know why, but it just feels right.

We arrived at the restaurant and someone opened the car door for me, and for my surprise it was Nico, wow never thought I'd see the day where he wore a tuxedo.

"Hey Nico, nice tuxedo" And winked at him

"Yea yea whatever, let's just get inside, your date is waiting"

**Percy's POV:**

Wow dude I'm so nervous, I'm literally shaking. At least she accepted to come here; this is the best case scenario that I thought in my mind. A felt a buzz in my pocket and grabbed my phone

_She's already here; get ready bro, good luck!_

_-Grover_

"It's time! Get ready guys" Right then lights went off and thanks to Beckendorf's dad that likes to innovate, we managed to make a device that lights up every candle in the room with just a button, pretty cool huh? Ok, just so you know this is how the room is like at the moment. There are no lights, and around 30-40 candles spread around the room, all of them are off. When the music starts playing Beckendorf will push the button and every candle in the room with light up. Pretty cool huh? Let's get this show started shall we?

"Umm Nico? Are you sure this is it? Everything is turned off" If only she knew.

"Oh yea, don't worry about it Annie" Right then, music started playing and candles light up.

"Can't Help – Parachute"  
Well I tried to fake it,  
Baby I tried to break it,  
But that's some kind of spell you got over me.  
You're a heavenly vision,  
Gonna make it my mission,  
Do whatever it takes to get you with me.  
Everywhere I go,  
Yeah, no one else I know,  
Shines as bright as you in my telescope.  
I tried to let it fade,  
But I can't get away,  
I really hope you're listening, 'cause I never thought I would say-ay-ay.  
I can't help myself from falling in love,  
From falling in love with you yeah-yea  
I can't help myself,  
From taking the drug,  
From taking the drug  
It's you, yeah-yea.  
It happens every time,  
Can't get you off my mind,  
And anybody else,  
Better wait in line.  
I can't help myself,  
From falling in love,  
From falling in love  
With you yeah-yea.  
Every time you come calling,  
Didn't think I'd be falling,  
Never thought It'd be you I would always need.  
Love was something to run from,  
I was always the last one,  
That everyone thought would be in this dream.

Everywhere I go,  
Yeah, no one else I know,  
Shines as bright as you in my telescope.  
I tried to let it fade,  
But I can't get away,  
I really hope you're listening, 'cause I never thought I would say-ay-ay.  
I can't help myself from falling in love,  
From falling in love with you yeah-yea  
I can't help myself,  
From taking the drug,  
From taking the drug  
It's you, yeah-yea.  
It happens every time,  
Can't get you off my mind,  
And anybody else,  
Better wait in line.  
I can't help myself,  
From falling in love,  
From falling in love  
With you yeah-yea.  
They told me "Son, you'll be addicted."  
You stole a kiss,  
And now I see it.  
You're in my veins,  
And I can feel it,  
Taking over me-e-e.  
I can't help myself,  
From falling in love,  
From falling in love  
With you yeah-yea.  
I can't help myself,  
From taking the drug,  
From taking the drug  
It's you, yeah-yea.  
It happens every time,  
Can't get you off my mind,  
And anybody else,  
Better wait in line.  
I can't help myself,  
From falling in love,  
From falling in love  
With you yeah-yea.

During the whole song I kept looking straight into her eyes. My heart was racing but didn't matter at the moment. And at the end of the song I ended up face to face with her looking straight into her watery eyes.

"Hey Wise girl, hoped you like the little surprise I made you along with the guys" I told her

"No, I didn't. I actually loved it" And with that I received a big hug, and my smile just got bigger.

"Hey by the way Wise Girl, I'm really sorry about what happened, I know I overreacted and I'm really sorry that I kept away from you" I whispered in her ear

"No, I'm the one that should be apologizing Seaweed Brain, I have something to tell you as well" She told me.

"Oh yea? What is that?"

"I like you too, a LOT" She told me and I pulled her into a tighter hug, I couldn't help it, I was really really happy.

"That's awesome. So, shall we eat now?"

"PLEASE, I'm starving"

Ok, so dinner went pretty awesome, thanks to Mandy, she made sure that everything went perfect, she even served us dinner, which was pretty nice. After we finished eating, I pulled Annabeth into yet another bear hug, and took her upstairs to see the stars. She was shivering from the breeze of October; I lend her my jacket, and kept watching the stars. She was sitting between my legs with her head resting on my chest, while I was resting my back in a wall. We kept like that for 20 minutes.

"You know Wise Girl, I wanted to ask you, I know you agreed to this date and all, but would you like to be my-"

"Yes, I would like to be your girlfriend Seaweed Brain" she told me turning herself around, standing up and sitting in my lap, with her legs on the side of mines. She started to lean closer to me, until I could feel her breathing, soft and steady. Her red lips looking juicy, teasing my lips and making me beg for her taste. She was going back and forth, went I tried to close the gap, she went back. I couldn't take the tease any longer so I forced my lips into hers, aggressively and yet romantically giving her the kiss. My brain was in overdrive; her lips were so soft that babies would be jealous. I don't know how long were we kissing, maybe 10 minutes? 15? 1 hour? I don't know. What I do know, is that I would never ever let go of her.

**Hey! How do you like that last kiss scene? Yea it's pretty cheesy but that's what reading for 3 months fanfiction only does to you! Blame it on the community haha. Anyways, hoped you liked this chapter and I'll see you guys pretty soon **

'**Till next time**

***DISCLAIMER* I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS**


	10. Anger Issues

Percy's POV

Chapter 10: Anger Issues

A few months have passed since Annabeth and I started dating, I can't tell you how happy I am to be her boyfriend. We're almost at winter break, which is 4 weeks of freedom, awesome. Not that I need it though, studying at home with my dad was way stressful than being at school, trust me, you don't wanna be homeschooled by him.

Anyways, Thalia, Mandy and Nico were planning on having a little vacation. Meaning Thalia and her mysterious boyfriend; Mandy supposedly is inviting someone and I'll have to have that little talk with him, don't worry I'm not gonna hurt him, just gonna warn him, you know, typical overprotective brother. And Nico, I have no idea who is he inviting, seriously, no one knows, he's like the last person on earth to be able to date, not that he can't, just that it's not very Nico-ish of him. And I of course will be bringing the most beautiful girl ever born on this planet, my lovely Annabeth.

Today is Friday. Today is the last day of school before winter break and I can't help but notice the look on Luke's face, it's like he's onto something, I don't know what, but I intend to find out before the day ends. Long story short, after I SMOKED him on swimming tryouts and became the captain of the swimming team, he swore to get back at me somehow and yet, I haven't seen that day come; I was pulled out of my thoughts when certain grey eyed beauty hugged me from behind.

"Hey Seaweed Brain, I missed you" I smiled and turned around

"Hey Wise Girl, missed me already? Can't stand to be away from me for…" I watched my wrist to look at a non-existent watch "10 hours?"

"Ha ha very funny, and no, you know very well that I can't" she said and fake pouted; she looks so cute when she does that.

"Well either do I" I told her and gave her a quick peck "By the way, do you have any ideas of who are the mysterious boyfriends of Thalia and Mandy?"

"Ummm yes?" She told me and sounded more of a question than an answer.

"Was that a question or an answer?"

"Ok, don't get mad, but I can't tell you, they have to tell you themselves, it is not my secret to tell" She told me giving me a quick peck as she grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me to class.

The rest of the day until lunch went pretty fast, considering that my ADHD hasn't kicked in as much as it used to, so I'm ok with that. I'm on my way to lunch when I spotted to figures coming out of an empty room, it's the so called _The Spot _ everyone uses it to, you know, do stuff. Not that everyone takes their clothes off. It's pretty disgusting to do it where everyone does it.

So anyways watching those 2 figures I see the guy, pulling down his shirt and adjusting his belt, the guy was like same height as me and I recognized him as Will Solace, the artist of the school and the girl had long black hair, with cute green eyes, I turned around and was about to leave when realization kicked in. OH HELL NO. The rage I felt at that moment was NOT human; I swear to the gods of Olympus that I WILL KILL HIM. Right then I grabbed the guy by the shirt and pushed him to the lockers, his scared little face was priceless.

"WHAT THE FUCK MAN? WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?" Oh no you didn't.

"What's my problem? MY PROBLEM IS THAT I JUST SAW YOU COMING OUT OF THE SPOT WITH MY SISTER, THAT'S MY PROBLEM YOU ASSHOLE"

I started beating the crap out the guy, he tried to fight back, but like I said, the anger that I felt was not human; anyways we kept going on like that until I was pulled back by Nico and Beck. And damn, I looked at the piece of art I just made and I liked it. Not that I'm violent or anything, I'm rather pacifist, but you don't want to get on my bad side, you see, I got anger issues, and once you get on my bad side, it's pretty hard for me to stop me from doing a lot of harm in you. Pretty much everyone knows it.

So, anyways I pulled away from Nico and Beck, and went to the bathroom to wash my face and cool off for a bit, then a really pissed off sister of mine came into the boy's bathroom.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM? WHY DID YOU JUST BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF MY BOYFRIEND?" Oh now she wants explanations? I'll give her some explanations

"What's my problem? My problem is that I just watched my SISTER COMING OUT OF THE SPOT, and I know that in THE SPOT you don't just make out, plus your messy hair and he pulling down his shirt explains everything. AND IN THE FUCKING WORLD I HAVE TO FIND OUT THAT YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND LIKE THIS? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE?" Anger just came back at me remembering what I just saw, I just wanted to beat the crap out of that guy again and again and make sure he never do that again, or at least that I never find out.

"I was going to, I was going to tell you at lunch, but this happened" Her voice was rather soft, so I sighed and hugged her; I apologized after it and told her that I will apologize to Solace later. You see, holding grudges was never something we do, yes we get mad but we never hold grudges against people, that is, unless something big happens.

So anyways lunch was really quiet after the little scene there, Solace was taken to the infirmary, and he didn't need stiches or anything, just his bruises needed to be cleaned and all that. Although he was going to be hanging around with a beautiful black eye, that will make him think twice before doing anything with my sister.

Annabeth was rather distant that day from me, not that I blame her, I mean, after seeing Solace, I felt a little bit guilty. Of course I apologized to him, and he accepted my apology, and told me that he'd probably act the same way I did.

**Annabeth's POV**

_Same day a few minutes after the fight happened…_

Oh my god, I can't believe that Percy just beat the crap out of Mandy's Boyfriend. I mean, he shouldn't have done that, but yet again he watched her sister coming out of the spot with a random guy, and Percy didn't even know that he was her boyfriend. Maybe if she told him earlier this whole fight would've been avoided.

I kept thinking on how protective Percy is when someone knocked out my thoughts in the hall way.

"Hey beautiful, what are you doing her alone?" Oh no, this is bad news, I know this voice, it's the same voice that broke my heart at the end of junior year.

"Mark…." I growled at him.

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, I had a writer's block and honestly didn't know what to do about the new chapter. I hope is good and you guys liked it. I am currently planning on another story, but I'll finish this one first, I just can't let the ideas of the other story fly away. **

**Let me know what you guys think on the reviews box! **

'**Till next time!**

***DISCLAIMER* I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS SERIES OR HEROS OF OLYMPUS SERIES.**


	11. Lust, desire and regret

Annabeth's POV:

Chapter 11: Lust, Desire and regret.

"Hey beautiful, what are you doing here alone?"

"Mark…" I growled at him

"So, you didn't answer my question beautiful" He told me

"I don't HAVE to answer your question Mark, now leave me alone, I got better things to be doing right now" I snapped and turned around

He spun me around and pinned me to the wall, I didn't hurt, but I was really surprised. Our faces were really close, too close for my own good. You see, here's the thing, Mark was my first time, and we broke up just 2 months ago perhaps? I don't really remember, it was before school started, I was in SF and he broke up with me by phone, pretty lame huh? Well yea, I haven't got the chance to get over him, although Percy is doing a pretty good job keeping my mind off him, sometimes is really hard. Anyways, let's get back to the story shall we?

"Like what? Hanging out with your little joke as a boyfriend?" He asked me, not keeping his eyes off mines.

I was starting to breathe heavily, my heart racing like crazy, our bodies touching. Don't get me wrong, being with is the best thing that ever happened to me, but he's too much of a gentleman. A girl has needs, whether we admit it or not.

"A-As a matter o-of fact, I-I do" I don't really know why I'm so nervous, but I am, and it's kinda creepy.

"Are you nervous sweetheart?" He told me with a sweet smile. Oh my God, someone kill me right now before I do something that will regret later. I can't trust my body, I can't move it and I can't stop thinking about how good it felt when Mark and I did it, even though it was my first time, it didn't hurt that much. The passion I felt at that moment is haunting me right now, I need someone to stop me from my thoughts right now otherwise I will regret it.

"NO! Now get away from me!" I tried to push him off but he's too strong for me and my body right now feels too weak.

"I don't think so, all I know is that right now-" he made a pause here to look me in the eyes, then at my lips "all I want to do is rip out your clothes and get you into one of this classrooms, and kiss every inch of your body while a bunch of students listen, wishing they were us" He whispered me in a seductive way.

Next thing I knew, we were kissing very, very, very fast, and I could feel all the lust and desire in his kisses. Percy never kissed me like this, sure, his kisses are sweet and gentle, but not like this. These kisses make me feel like a woman, the pleasure it gives is just too much. I couldn't take it anymore, I took off his shirt, and we went to the nearest classroom.

Next thing I know, we're finished, and like he promised, he kissed every inch of my body, giving me a full trip to the land of pleasure. It was just amazing.

"See you around baby" He left and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

Oh. My. God. I cheated on Percy. FUCK MY LIFE, STUPID FUCKING HORMONES. Now what am I gonna do? Shit….

Ok, Annabeth, think, think really hard. As long as no one knows, its ok; I can keep it a secret. But then again, Mark and his group hate Percy because of what he did to Luke on the tryouts. Oh my God I'm so screwed.

And then someone opened the door really hard, it was like a kick or something like that. And I saw them. Shit...

"Thalia? Mandy? What are you doing here?" I gulped hard.

**Amanda's POV: **

Where the hell is she? We were supposed to be meeting right now, to organize everything for the trip, even Thalia came on time, and she's always late. So, we're waiting for Annabeth, I get tired of waiting and told Thalia to help me find her, she must be somewhere in the halls or studying or whatever she does.

We're laughing and stuff when we hear the voice of Mark and suddenly Annabeth, they're having a kind of conversation, but we can't quite hear.

We step in closer hoping that they won't hear us when we started hearing the conversation:

"_Are you nervous sweetheart?"_

"_NO! Now get away from me!"_

Thalia was about to jump in when I stopped her.

"She can handle herself, IF and only IF things get rough, we jump in, we promised her that we would let her deal with things, okay?"

She sighed "Fine, whatever"

We looked at Annabeth's face and she looked like she was about to faint, I don't know what has got into her, seriously.

"_I don't think so; all I know is that right now,_ _all I want to do is rip out your clothes and get you into one of this classrooms, and kiss every inch of your body while a bunch of students listen, wishing they were us"_

HE WHAT?! Annabeth, can't do that, she wouldn't do that to Percy, would she? Thalia and I exchanged worried looks, this can't be happening.

What we saw next pissed the shit out of both of us, Annabeth was kissing Mark, but it wasn't just a kiss, it was like those kisses where the ones kissing just want to eat each other's faces.

"Wow, we're not gonna tell Percy, are we?" I looked at Thalia

"As much I as I want to, it's not our place to tell him, besides, you saw what he did to Will when he saw you guys, imagine what will happen to Mark. And as much as I want to kick the shit out of the both of them, we can't let Percy beat him to death, he would end up in jail or something."

Thalia is right, it's not our place to tell him, but it is HER place to tell him. Oh my god, seriously? WHY IS SHE EVEN DOING THAT WITH HIM?! HIM?! HE CHEATED ON HER AND THEN BROKE UP WITH HER BY PHONE! Of course, she didn't know the cheating part because we kept it from her, but still.

After what It seemed like an eternity of loud moans and all that stuff, Thalia and I saw Mark coming out of the classroom, we always kept our distance, but they went pretty loud. Every second of it I was getting more and more pissed off.

Thalia stormed off to the classroom and I followed her. She kicked the door open and we saw Annabeth putting her shirt on, this is gonna be one hell of a discussion.

"Thalia? Mandy? What are you doing here?" She asked us

"YOU. ARE. SO. DONE WITH MY BROTHER, YOU EITHER TELL HIM OR I SWEAR I WILL TELL HIM MYSELF, I DON'T FUCKING WANT A SLUT AS A SISTER IN LAW AND LET ALONE A BEST FRIEND. SO YOU TELL HIM TODAY, OR I WILL TOMORROW. And not even God will save Mark from the wrath of my brother, I can assure you that" I told her, getting it all out. On the other hand, Thalia was really calm, which is weird since her attitude is WAY more aggressive than mine.

"Mandy, chill for a bit, let's hear her side of the story and then you can jump into conclusions, okay?" She asked me and I nodded.

We both look at her, and she was on the verge of crying, I shouldn't feel pity for her, but I can't help it, she's been my friend since forever, but this is the second time she has hurt him and the first time was nothing compared to this. I really have no idea what's going to happen with him when he finds out.

"Okay Annabeth, let's hear your side of the story, spill. NOW" Thalia told her with a rather strict tone.

So she told us everything, is she serious? Or she's that oblivious when it comes to Percy? The reason she slept with Mark was because Percy was too much of a gentleman? Are you fucking serious?

"Are you serious right now? Or is that joke?" I told her trying not to be even madder at her.

"I'm being dead serious right now Mandy" She told me, and she was still crying her eyes off.

"You're even more stupid than I thought when it comes to boys then, don't you even think that MAYBE just MAYBE he wants to do it with you as well but he doesn't want to go too fast in the relationship? Or that maybe it's still too early for him to try and do that stuff? OR MAYBE he's just holding back all those thoughts because he doesn't want you to think he's a pervert? Geez Annabeth, you just threw an awesome relationship out the window, good job. I won't tell him anything, because I don't want to hurt my brother, but the trip is cancelled. Have fun with Mark and his group sweetie"

Thalia and I left the room really disappointed in her, just when I thought this weekend was going to be awesome…

**Hey guys! It's good to be back, it's been a long time since a posted a new chapter, but it's been really hard for me to think how to keep the story interesting and not sound cliché, although I've been failing at it, I really hope you liked my new chapter and if you want, you can check up my other story called "Enduring the pain" I might post a new chapter of it today as well.**

**Anyways, R&R please.**

**-NoStress797**


	12. Farewell

Percy's POV

Chapter 12: Farewell

So, I'm waiting outside the school for everyone, we are supposed to go on our weekend trip tonight and will be back by Sunday night. We are going to be spending some time at the house beach that my Dad owns.

I spotted Thalia and Amanda along with Nico and Grover, also Will was there too, they were looking kind of down, might be my imagination. Oh well, I'm going to go talk to them.

"Hey guys, what's up? Ready to pack for a week full of awesomeness?" I told them with a grin on my face.

"Umm sorry to ruin it to you Percy, but trip is cancelled" Amanda told me

"What?! Why?" Apparently, I'm the only one surprised by the news.

"We'll talk to you later Perce, we need to get going" And they all ran off. What the fuck is going right now?

I stayed for a little bit and waited for Annabeth, but she didn't come out of the school yet, so I went to my house, pulled out my phone and texted Annabeth. She didn't text me back like always, I tried to call her but she didn't answer my calls. Weird.

Right then I got a call from Thalia

"Hey Thalia, what's up?"

"Not much kelp head, are you ok?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"Nothing, just wanted to check up on you" That's really weird, Thalia never calls me to check up on me, something is going on and I intend to find out what it is.

"Is something wrong Thals? What's going on?"

"I… I can't tell you Perce, I'm sorry, it's not my place. Have you talked to Annabeth?"

"No, I haven't, she's been avoiding me for some reason, is she avoiding you too?"

"I don't know, haven't talked to her since lunch"

"Oookay, anyways, I have to go, see you on Monday Thals"

"Okay, bye"

Hmmm, I don't know what to say really, this whole thing is freaking me out. Did something happen between the girls? Well, whatever, I guess I'll find out on Monday, with all the gossip and shit out there at school, shouldn't be hard to find out whatever it is.

LINE BREAK

_On Monday at school…._

My weekend went from weird to extremely weird. After Thalia called me, no one answers their phones. Not Nico, not Grover not even my freaking sister. They're hiding something and I get the feeling that it's not good. And Annabeth, she doesn't text me back or answer her phone.

After what seemed a long first half of school, lunch came in and it's time to talk to my friends and see what's going on.

"Guys! What the hell is going on?" I told them when they were all sitting at a table.

"Nothing is wrong Perce" Thalia told me.

"DON'T FUCKING LIE TO ME, TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG!" My sudden outburst seemed to quiet the cafeteria and suddenly all eyes were on me. I seriously need to get some help to manage my anger.

Apparently, Luke and his Crew took it as a sign to approach our table, just when I thought my day couldn't get any worse, I was wrong, not only they came but Annabeth was with them. I seriously, have NO idea, what's going on, but I get the feeling that I will find out soon enough.

"Hey looser, what's up with all the yelling?" Luke started

"Shut up Luke, I'm not in the mood to deal with you" I snapped at him

"Oh don't worry I'm here to tell you what's wrong" He said smiling

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't you dare tell him Luke!" Thalia snapped.

"What is he talking about Thalia? What's going on?" I was feeling a bit angry but I was mostly confused.

"You're probably wondering, why is your 'girlfriend' hanging around with us, right?" Okay, that got my attention.

"She's not my 'girlfriend'… She IS my girlfriend" I told him back

"Or more like WAS your girlfriend" Mark told me out of nowhere.

I turned to my table to look at my friends and they wouldn't meet my eyes "Okay, something is really going on and apparently I'm the only one that doesn't know, so spill or I'll make you" I glared at Mark and stepped forward to face him.

"If you say so… Well my dear Annabeth here and I had a little heated make out session at lunch, and after that, we finished our busyness in a classroom, there you go, you know all the truth about what happened"

I was actually trying to register in my mind what happened. I was on the edge of going on a rage. Luke and his crew left laughing except for Annabeth.

"Percy… I…" She started

"Is it true?" I cut her off.

She still didn't meet my eyes and my anger was raising little by little, she didn't answer my question yet, so I asked again.

"IS. IT. TRUE?!" I asked her louder.

She didn't say anything yet, she didn't have to, that's all the answers I needed to know. That's why they were avoiding me, because they knew what had happened. I don't blame them for not telling me, I guess they just wanted Annabeth to tell me in person, but if I had to find out about it, this was definitely the worst way to find out.

Soon, I was out of control; I ran over Luke's table, and started beating the crap out of them, one by one, I didn't care about the consequences, I just wanted to let them know, that no one messes with me and my friends. So, after my rampage, I stormed off and went home. Tears falling from my eyes and couldn't stop them, all I could do was try to move on.

And just last week, I thought of telling Annabeth that I loved her, that she means the world to me. Of course she still does, but it hurts to know that the person that you're in love with sleeps with another guy, not some random guy, but her ex-boyfriend. There are some serious shit going on in that school.

Next day at school, I was summoned in the principal's office, and guess what? Yep, I got suspended for 2 weeks, for having Luke and his crew as a punching bag. I gotta admit, looking at Luke's face today and see how fucked up he was, was worth every day in detention. Oh and Mark? Let's just say that, he's at the hospital right now and with a bunch of broken ribs.

To be honest, I don't even want to go to school anymore, seriously, I convinced my Dad to go to school for what? For all of this? Fuck that.

LINE BREAK

So while I was suspended, I spoke with my dad and all, he told me that this was not how he raised me and blah blah blah. I told him that I wanted to move again, move to somewhere else and he told me that on winter break, he would have a job back at Florida for the rest of the school year; I told him that I was in.

So right now, you're probably wondering, what are you going to do? Well, I'm moving to Florida with my Dad. I already received my goodbye party from my friends, and I'm totally going to miss them, all of them, whether I like it or not, I will miss my Wise Girl. You know, all these weeks kept me thinking, they did this on purpose, somehow, they knew that Annabeth still had some strong feelings for that looser. I mean, a girl's first time is something special for them, I guess they took advantage from that and made Mark go for her AGAIN to get back at me. I am still in love with Annabeth, but it just hurts too much, and I need some more time to heal. You're probably thinking, that I'm such a wimp because a girl broke my heart and we didn't even get to the part we're we told each other 'I love you' right? If you think that, then you've never fallen in love. Anyways, I let my friends know, that I'll probably come back by the end of the year because I want to study Marine Biology here at NY.

Anyways, I closed my apartment door, got in my car and started driving to Florida.

**Hey guys! What's up? So, I want to apologize if you guys didn't like the cliffhanger BUT the story goes on, and I just wanted to put some high school drama on it. Anyways, next chapter will be 7 years after Percy left to Florida. DON'T WORRY, I promise you that there will be a bunch of Percabeth soon. Although, I'm a fan of Pertemis too, even though the story is supposed to be about Percabeth, Silver is pretty close to Grey, don't you think? HAHA nah I won't do that to you guys, that would be really fucked up.**

**Anyways, R&R**

**-NoStress797**


	13. Quick AN before a new chapter

**Okay, so I want to clear things up before continuing the story, I really appreciate the people that read my story so I want to get that out:**

**I already explained to henrie locker what happened with Annabeth. I am not a girl that's for sure, but what I do know, it's that a girl's first time having sex it's something that's supposed to be special right? Well that's the case with Annabeth; she had her first time with Mark, not too long ago before he broke up with her, so, in other words, Mark is still special for her and she still has feelings for him, obviously not as strong as the feelings for Percy.**

"**henrie's right... delete or edit the chapter or smthing.. this story is really f-ed up now.. and if percy forgives annabeth.. it gets even more f-ed up.."**

**Explain to me, why would it be fucked up for Percy to forgive Annabeth? I mean, if you TRULY love someone, why would it be fucked up to forgive that person for a mistake huh? I just don't get it, plus, what's a story without a cliffhanger? What's a good story where everything is perfect? What's a good story without a little bit of drama? I just simply don't understand, I am a Percabeth fan, yes, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna make a story where everything is perfect for the both of them. Because we all know, that in real life, every relationship has its ups and downs, am I right or am I wrong?**

**So, just wanted to get that clear, I'll be back tomorrow probably with the next chapter, or if you guys just want me to delete the whole story because you don't like what I did to Percabeth, let me know. No hard feelings though.**

**-NoStress797**


	14. A welcome back Party

**Quick AN**

"**guest:i ... ugh.. no! i didnt want you to delete the whole story! of course not! i was talking about the chapter! and no not deleting the chapter but re-doing it.. y'kno where annabeth sleeps with mark? (and just making it seem like she cheated on percy? does that make sense?) because annabeth seemed totally OOC ..the daughter of athena doesnt really gets controlled by hormones does she? (but i understand your logic) that too in chapter 12 it sounded like she just stood and watched.. and i also constantly seem to forget that this is 'fan'fiction and not rick's stories (i want all the characters to act the same way they do in the books.. when i see OOC's i kind of ... get mad) and just so you kno.. i was kind of taking my anger out on you.. my life's really f-ed up right now...  
p.s. im really sorry! i kno! i have anger management issues!"**

**Hey, don't worry, no hard feelings, I understand you. I got some sort of anger issues as well, this story is kind of like something that happened to me, so I kind of like don't want to change it, cause It feels like it will no longer be the story I wanted it to be, you know? But I can totally understand what you're saying, although it's my first story, I've been reading a lot of stories in this site, and some of them are really cool and some others are really OOC in a good way and others in a bad way, like REALLY bad, and sometimes it pisses me off.**

**I just want to say that, don't take it out on the writer, because you (the readers) are what give confidence to the writer to keep writing and it feels good when there are positive responses. I kind of felt bad with your response, but that's in the past, like I said, no hard feelings bro (or girl xD).**

**Anyways, back to the story shall we? :)**

Percy's POV

Chapter 13: A welcome back Party

It's been 7 years, since the last time I've been in NY, you're probably wondering, what happened to me after I went to Florida right? Well, it has been quite a rollercoaster, I am now an Olympic swimmer didn't see that one coming huh? Well, me neither. After I finished High School, I got a scholarship for University of Florida to study Marine Biology and I accepted it immediately. I swam for them for 4 years, then, the coach of the US Olympic Swimming team approached me and offered a chance to compete in Tokyo 2020, pretty cool huh? Well, turns out, I got 8 Gold Medals for the US in Tokyo and got A LOT of money afterwards, not that I don't want it or anything, but it gets a bit annoying to have all the press and stuff asking questions.

It's a sunny day in summer 2021 at the moment and I'm walking on the streets of Manhattan. My coach gave me 6 months of break after training like a maniac for the last 3 years. I decided to stop by Starbucks and get some coffee and maybe visit my mom after.

I walked in the store and ordered my drink, I got a few looks from people, but they just shrugged it off. I looked around and the store was really crowded, except for one table, lucky me. I sat on the table and grabbed a bite from my cookie.

"Percy? Percy Jackson?" I heard a female voice call me, I mentally groaned and prepared myself for some autographs and pictures, not that I didn't like it or anything, but sometimes, I just want a little bit of space. I actually never expected to be a celebrity or anything; I actually never thought that people actually cared about Swimming as a sport.

"Yes?" and I looked up to see a girl with black hair, tan skin and really pretty, holding a boy in her arms. Then I saw her eyes, sea green, like my sister. I sat up quickly with a huge smile on my face.

"AMANDA! Hey sis how are you?!" I told her while hugging her.

"I'm good, how are you little brother? I know you got busy with the whole Olympic swimmer thing but you could've called sometime!" She told me smiling.

"I know, but I lost my phone and got distracted training and all that, I was going to mom's house after getting some coffee actually. Oh and who's this?" I smiled at the little boy ruffling his hair.

"My name is Theo, nice to meet you" He told me.

"Hey Theo, nice to meet you" I smiled at him and turned to my sister "So who's the lucky guy?"

"Umm you remember Will right? Well, he's my husband now; we've been married for 4 years now"

"Oh of course I remember him, it's good to know. At least I don't have to find him and beat him for leaving you" I joked and she laughed a bit. "So how's everyone doing? And where is he right now?" I asked her.

"Well, Nico Is dating Rachel, a girl that came to school after winter break, she's really nice. Thalia is working on some sort of weird thing I don't really know what she does. Grover married Juniper; they met at school in a "Keep it green" club or something like that. And will, well he's a business salesman, he's doing really well. I graduated from college as a Lawyer, but right now I am housewife, Will provides for everything we need so, I don't really need to care about working right now. And he's currently working at the moment; he's got a big meeting coming up"

"Oh ok, that's pretty awesome though, I'm glad for you, can you contact everyone to meet me at my penthouse tomorrow night? We should have like a reunion Party or something" I told her

"Yea! That would be awesome; I'll get right on that. Now shall we go to mom's house?" She asked me and I nodded, finishing my coffee before tossing the cup into the trash can.

The afternoon with my mom went pretty cool and I realize that my penthouse wasn't that far from my mom's house, so I could probably get some breakfast every day in her house, she didn't mind when I asked.

Anyways, I was walking on the street when I found a poster of Annabeth's Architecture firm, she looked stunning and I was really glad that she finally gets to live her dream. I didn't ask Amanda about her because I didn't actually know how was their relationship after what happened, plus, she didn't mention her when I asked about everyone, I don't know, maybe it was because she didn't want me to feel bad or whatever.

I entered my penthouse smiling after remembering all those good moments with Annabeth, and how cheesy I sounded back there and all the cheesy stuff I did for her. If you're wondering, I'm not mad at her, I was just hurt, but I was mostly mad at myself for not being good enough for her, really cliché right? Well, it's the truth though.

So, I went to the bathroom, took a quick shower and as soon as my head touched the pillow, I fell asleep.

_The next day at night…_

Everyone will be here in about 10 minutes. I finished getting ready and getting some snacks for them and I hired a bartender for the pool-bar. Too much? Well, I don't know, I guess I'll find out.

_Ding dong._

There they are. I took a deep breath and opened the door; as soon as I opened the door I got tackled by a bear hug from Thalia.

"Hey Thals, it's good to see you too" I hugged her back.

After I hugged everyone and greeted them, I told them to go to the pool area while I got some snacks.

When I got there I gave the guys some beers and we all started talking like old times, it was the best thing ever. We are not getting drunk but we're having some fun, most of the guys here have families and they can't afford to go home drunk. Wimps! Just kidding.

"Okay guys, I think I need a refill, you guys want another beer?"

"Yea, sure Perce" Nico told me.

"Nah I'm good Perce, I'm driving" Grover said.

"What about you brother-in-law?" I asked Will

"Umm I think I can have one more, plus, Mandy hasn't had anything to drink so she can drive" He told me

"Nice, I'll be right back then"

I was getting the beers when I spotted Thalia and Mandy talking, they were somewhat concerned, so I went there and interrupted the conversation.

"Ladies ladies, c'mon, the night is young, let's go to the pool and have some fun!" They both looked at me and sighed.

"Perce, what would you say if we invited someone else to the party today?" Mandy asked me.

"Umm I don't really care, your friends are my friends, so when is he/she coming?" They both looked at each other again.

"It's a she. And she should be here any minute" Thalia told me.

"You're not trying to set me up are you?" I looked at them trying to contain my laughter.

"No, not a-"The doorbell rang.

"That should be her then" I smiled at them "Oh and by the way, can you take those beers to the guys outside please?" and I went to the door.

Well, let's just say, that I was really surprised when I saw HER on my door. Yes, you know who I'm talking about, Miss Annabeth Chase. To say I wasn't happy to her, would be biggest lie of my life, she looked beautiful, even more than the first time I saw her and even more since we were dating. I had to mentally slap myself because I was staring at her.

"Annabeth" I smiled at her and signaled her to come in

"Percy? Oh my god when did you come back? Thalia and Mandy didn't tell me that it was you the one throwing the party!" She frowned a bit but nevertheless smiled at me a hugged me.

"Well, they certainly didn't tell me you were coming either, but never mind that, come in, the guys are at the pool having some drinks. If you want a beer let me know and if you want something else to drink, feel free to ask the bartender" I told her smiling, somehow I can't stop smiling at her, feels good to her again.

"Okay, thanks" And with that she went to the pool area.

Oh boy, this night turned out to be way better than expected. Maybe, I will get the chance to start over with her, from the beginning.

I smiled to myself and went to where everyone was.

**Well, there it is, it turned out somewhat better than I expected to be, but nevertheless, it was a fun chapter to write.**

**I hope you guys liked it, and thanks for the positive feedback. I'll update soon, and I promise that you'll see some Percabeth action soon :)**

**-NoStress797**


	15. Surprises

**Hey guys! Long time huh? (Not really, but it feels like forever when I don't update).**

**Sorry about that, it's been really hard to get some ideas for my next chapter, but nevertheless, here it is.**

**Enjoy! :)**

Percy's POV:

Chapter 14: Surprises.

So the party went ok, can't complain though; we played a few games, I lend some shorts to the guys and we played a few games in the water, overall, it was a really nice evening. So we said our goodbyes and I went to clean up the mess. Yea, I know right? That's the bad thing when you host a party; you always have to do the cleanup, yay.

I was cleaning up when I heard someone say "Need help cleaning up?" I turned around and saw that Annabeth was still here. Oh shit, what the-? I totally forgot that she was still here, silly me.

"Yea, sure, thanks" I told her and went back to cleaning.

After 30 minutes of cleaning, I grabbed another beer and went to the pool. I saw that Annabeth was still here with her feet dipped into the water. We just sat there looking at the sky while I finished my beer. It was still early, like 12 or 1 in the morning and tomorrow is Saturday and I didn't have to train, so it didn't bother me that she was staying a bit longer.

I sat up to put the empty bottle in the trash can when she called my name "Percy?"

I turned around and looked down to her; she was still kind of looking at the sky "Yes?"

She stood up and locked eyes on me, her eyes were watering a bit, like she was on the verge of crying "I just wanted to say that I'm so-"

I cut her off "Hey, its ok, don't worry about it"

"No! It's not ok Percy, okay? I need to do this, you've probably forgave me already but I haven't, not until I get to say I'm sorry okay? I screwed up, big time and I'm really sorry about it. After you left, I just buried myself in the books; I didn't do anything else besides studying or reading. Thalia and Mandy didn't even talk to me for months, it was awful Percy, worst months in my entire life. Even though I still got to talk to them again, I still buried myself into the books, it all kind of got better after I got a job in 'Olympus Architecture firm' but I still do it Percy, I still do anything to keep my mind busy from thinking about that day. I'm really sorry Percy."

When she finished, she was crying her eyes off. I hugged her and let her cry in my chest; I rested my chin on her head "its ok Wise Girl, I forgave you long time ago, I just needed some time to heal, but I really hope that we can start over, as friends, if that's ok with you"

She smiled for a bit "I haven't heard that nickname in a long time" she paused, wiping the tears from her cheeks and smiled again at me "I'd really like that, to be friends with you again"

We stayed like that for a while and then she had to go because it was 2 in the morning. We said our goodbyes and exchanged numbers. I took a shower and as soon as touched the pillow, I drifted to sleep.

**LINE BREAK**

I got up early the next day, I mean, early considering that I went to sleep at 2 am. I stretched a bit and went jogging for 1 hour; I stopped at Starbucks and got some coffee. I was enjoying my coffee when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Perce" a voice told me on the other side of the line, it was a girl's voice but I couldn't figure out who.

"Who's this?" I asked

"Really kelp head? You don't even bother to check who's calling you before picking up the phone?" I smiled.

"Hey Thals, what's up? It's really weird that you're calling me at…" I paused to check my watch "11:30 in the morning" I told her.

"Well, I was just calling to check up on things. How's everything with Annabeth? I noticed that she stayed after we all left"

"Straight to the point huh?" I let out a soft laugh after I said it "Everything's fine, really, I already forgave her and I don't hold grudges against her, to be honest I never did, I'm really happy to be friends with her again" I told her sincerely.

"Awesome, because tomorrow, we're holding a dinner at my house, and I wanted you to come, but I didn't want it to be awkward with Annabeth around, so, are you in?"

I thought for a bit and decided to give it a shot "Yea, sure, I'll be there"

"Awesome, see you tomorrow, bye"

"Bye Thals" and I hung up.

So, anyways, after my morning jogging and coffee, I ate something and went to the pool to clear my head. I really wanted to see Annabeth again, I just loved her curly hair, how she bit her lip when she was nervous or when she was thinking a lot, her stormy grey eyes that seemed to be calculating every move you make like it was a chess game. Everything about her just drove me nuts, but then again, it's been 7 years since we had something, how can I still be feeling like a teenager towards her? I guess that's something that I will never know. Then again, what if she doesn't feel the same way as I do? What if she doesn't like me anymore? What if she's over me?

I mean, sure, I've had a relationship for 3 years at college with Calypso, but even though I was with her, it just didn't feel right, you know? It just wasn't meant to be for her and I. I still text her from now and then to know about her new life in San Francisco with her fiancé. I don't text her much though, don't want to cause any troubles with her fiancé, I know how annoying an ex can be.

So, I was getting ready to attend Thalia's dinner, since it's almost end of the summer, I should probably use a jacket, you know just in case. I grabbed a new bottle of wine, since it's somewhat rude to attend a dinner without bringing something for it, even if it's my cousin's.

Apparently, I got there early, first time ever that I'm the first for a party or dinner or whatever. So I helped Thalia set up everything and then everyone started to arrive. I opened the wine and gave everyone a cup and we started talking.

I noticed that Annabeth wasn't here yet, but I didn't give it much thought, I was having fun with my sister and my friends. Then I heard a knock on the door "I'll get it" I said and went to the door.

There she was, as beautiful as ever "Hey Annabeth, you're a bit late, lucky we haven't started the dinner yet" I told her smiling a bit.

"Oh yeah, sorry we got caught up watching a movie" I frowned a bit; I didn't see anyone with her though.

"Who's we?" I genuinely asked.

"Hey, sorry I couldn't find a spot to park" A tall man, like 6'0 just like me, with black hair and brown eyes came to Annabeth.

"No problem baby. By the way meet Percy. Percy this is my boyfriend Henry"

**Okay, don't kill me please *Dodges knives and arrows* I mean, It was really hard for me to come up with something after a really long weekend. I know you guys want to see some Percabeth, but I'm just trying to extend the story a little bit. I'm the kind of people that like to read a rather long story, that's not filled with ANs and full of responses to the people. And so far, my story is really really short, so excuse me for making the story a bit longer :(.**

"**I didn't like the way Percy forgave Annabeth. It should have been Anna Beth asking apology. And also that u should make it more dramatic by introducing someone for making Annabeth jealous. It's just a suggestion. But I appreciate your effort."**

**Umm I know what you mean, actually that was the whole point of Thalia inviting Annabeth, so she could apologize to Percy and could be friends. OHHH don't worry about jealous and stuff, buckle your seat belts because there's going to be ONE HELL OF A RIDE full of jealousy and rage coming from both sides, don't worry, I promised you Percabeth, and you'll get it. But it's gonna take a while :D**

**Anyways, I hope you liked it, let me know what you think :P**

'**Till next time**

**-NoStress797**


	16. She's my pillar

**Hey guys! I am SO sorry that I haven't updated in so long, it's been an eventful week for me. Anyways here I come with another chapter, it's been quite hard to come up with an idea, so I'll just let my imagination flow while I write this chapter.**

**Percabeth fans, beware, I'm just saying, this probably won't be pretty, but it's essential. **

**I hope you like it! :)**

Percy's POV:

Chapter 15: She's my pillar

You know, sometimes I think that the fates exist and they are cold and cruel. You know those moments when you are perfectly fine and then something happens and you feel like someone just emptied a bucket full of cold water (or hot water) on you? Or you feel like someone just hit you with a truck? Or an elephant crushed you? Well, that's exactly how I feel right now.

I was actually expecting to see Annabeth, what I was NOT expecting, was for her to bring someone, much less a boyfriend. And the worst for me is, I guess he has a stable job, unlike me that my job will probably end at my 30s or so and then I either get a restaurant or something like that to get more money or I get screwed. Plus he's tall and good looking (not that I care or anything, I'm just saying you know? It's like you girls when you see a girl you know she's pretty and all that and you're not afraid to admit it…) and probably has more money than I do.

To be honest, I feel a little disappointed, but I'm happy for her if she's happy. That doesn't mean that I approve of her relationship with that guy, just so you know, if that guy hurts her, he's gonna be in deep trouble. There will be no country or state that he can hide from me; yes I know, I can be a little bit overprotective, but that's just who I am.

Anyways I shook the guy's hand after the introduction and indicated them that they could come in.

They all greeted each other and we went straight to eat dinner; let the torture begin.

I sat across Annabeth and her boyfriend, to my left was my sister and to my right was Thalia. Thalia and I were the only single people in that dinner; it was quite awkward if you ask me, since Thalia was always playing with the kids and stuff.

Anyways, we were all eating and I just couldn't help but hear the conversation between Annabeth and her annoying boyfriend. Seriously, what is with all that "baby" and "honey"? That's just WAY too corny if you ask me. Like, there are times when you talk to your boyfriend/girlfriend like that, but NOT in a family dinner, like what the hell? Okay, MAYBE I'm a little bit jealous, so what? Sue me. That should be me right there you know? If that retard wouldn't have messed in my way (I'm talking about Mark if you don't remember).

Anyways I couldn't take it anymore and I just interrupted their conversation "Guys, I'm trying to eat here, can you please stop it with the sweet talking? I'm trying not to puke with all that corniness" Clearly annoyed I told them.

"Ups" Annabeth laughed a little.

And finally it all went quiet. After dinner we went all to the living room to have some beers and everyone was having their own conversation. To be honest, I felt a little left out, it's like I didn't exist, it's like the whole party at my house and the moment I had with Annabeth didn't exist at all. Sure it didn't mean anything but c'mon, it must've done something to our relationship, right?

Anyways, I just announced that I was going outside, and no one seemed to care, well whatever. I was just enjoying the view of the sky with my beer when I heard giggles. I went near the place and what I saw, wasn't fun. What I saw made my blood boil, I just left the room because all the corniness of Annabeth with her boyfriend and just found them, on the backyard, kissing.

It wasn't just a kiss, they were just eating each other's faces, and it was disgusting and annoying.

So anyways, I went there, since they were kind of blocking I just decided to clear my throat. They jumped apart quickly and saw Annabeth's face turn red of embarrassment. On the other hand Henry's face was red of anger, clearly starting get annoyed by me, I don't really care though.

"So… you're blocking the way to go inside the house" I told them coldly.

"What are you doing here mate?" Henry told me.

"That's none of your busyness, _mate_" I replied back.

"Well it is, since you basically interrupted us in the middle of something important" He said.

"Whatever, I'm just going inside, and FYI, I was just taking fresh air, _mate_" Notice the emphasis on "mate". I clearly was annoyed by this guy, and he started to notice it as well as Annabeth.

"Hey, what's your problem?! Little sports celebrity can't stand when someone is not scared of him?" He told me

I stopped walking and was trying to contain my newfound anger. Ok, there are things in this life that bothers me and there are things in this life that pisses me off. This guy managed to do one thing of both lists in 4 hours.

The fact that people think that I'm a spoiled rich that managed to get some fame with sport really pisses me off.

"Baby, don't start it" Annabeth told him.

I was about to turn around to punch that dude so hard and he would've gone unconscious when Thalia called me. I calmed myself and went to the spot where Henry was.

"You should listen to your girlfriend, don't start it, because if you do, trust me, that you'll end up in a hospital bed, that I swear" And I walked away.

"Sorry, but I don't take advices from spoiled minor celebrities" Oh, he did not go there. I was about to go running at him when Thalia and Nico suppressed me.

"Let me go! So I can kick that bastard's ass!" I snapped.

"Percy, you need to calm down. Come with me, NOW" Mandy told me. You see, she has this weird thing that makes me scared of her when she's angry, so I just listened to her and followed her, along with Thalia and Nico, just in case I just turned back and went to kick his ass.

"What's your problem Percy?!" She suddenly yelled at me.

"What?! He started it; it's not my fault that he's a fucking douche" I yelled at her back.

"Percy, what were you doing there?" She told me calmly.

"I told everyone that I needed fresh air, but no one seemed to listen to what I said" I told them.

"That doesn't mean that you had to interrupt them from what they were doing"

"It does, because I was there enjoying my beer, but suddenly some giggles and kissing noises where interrupting my quality time, so excuse me if I find it annoying and disgusting" I snapped at her.

"Oh my god, Percy… Are you jealous?" My sister told me.

I sighed; she's like the only person in this world along with Thalia that knows my feelings without even telling her.

"Yes, I am jealous. I am EXTREMELY jealous, because that douche has the girl that I've been in love with since high school, not to mention the first and only girl I've been in love with. Even when I was with Calypso for 3 years, I couldn't get her off my mind, she's simply my pillar. When I got tired while training, I'd think of her and suddenly I'd get enough strength to finish my training. And when I was losing at the Olympics, I'd think of her and gain newfound speed. She's been all I could think of for the last 7 years. I came back, thinking that maybe I could get a second chance, but now I see it's just an illusion" I paused "I'll just leave, I'll see you guys around, I still got 6 months of vacation before I start training, call me when you wanna hang out or something" And I walked away.

I was walking on the street when suddenly I bumped into someone.

"I am so sorry, I wasn't looking" She started apologizing

"No no, it's ok, it was my fault, I wasn't looking either" I help her up, and took a chance to look at her. She was kind of short, like 5'4 – 5'5, red headed and green emerald eyes, overall she was really cute.

"Well anyways, I have to get going, sorry I bumped into you" She told me and started walking away.

I was deciding whether or not ask her what her name was, and I decided to do it, YOLO right? (**Ok, sorry but I just HAD to do it haha).**

"I didn't catch your name!" I raised my voice a little bit because she was a bit far away.

"It's Rachel, and your name?" She told me

"Percy, my name's Percy, nice to meet you, do you live around here?" I asked her, she was hesitating whether or not to answer my question.

"Yea, I live on this building" And pointed at the building besides mine

"Oh cool, I live in this one, maybe I'll catch you tomorrow" I smiled at her

"Well, you better, you owe me a coffee for bumping into me" I raised an eyebrow but smiled.

"Oh, do I?" I asked her

"Yep" She told me, popping the 'p'

"Alright, tomorrow at 8 am at the Starbucks down the street, I'll see you then" I told her and smiled at her.

"Alright, see you tomorrow" She smiled and walked away.

I quickly went to my penthouse and took a bath. As soon as I got out of the bathroom I put some boxers on and went straight to bed.

_What an eventful day huh?_ I thought and went to sleep.

**Hey guys! Again I am so sorry about not updating, but I really hope you like this chapter. And let me tell you, next chapter will be AWESOME, I can feel it in my bones (well, I don't know if it will be awesome, but will be a lot of fun :D)**

**So, someone asked me in the reviews to make another chapter of Annabeth's POV and I really don't know, I'm not good with girl's POV, it's really hard for me to write from a girl's POV :( **

**I'll see you guys around, remember to review :)**

'**Till next time!**

**-NoStress797**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS.**


	17. In need of a break

**Hey guys! It's been a while since I've posted a new chapter.**

**I'm feeling a bit happy and I'm bored, so I decided to give you guys something special, I really hope that this chapter turns out to be longer than any other chapter, plus I'm doing a bit of Annabeth's POV, yay.**

**Oh and by the way, I want to thank you all for reading, I just realized that my story has 4.5k views, WOW that is something quite impressive for me, anyways, thank you very much, and enjoy! **

Annabeth's POV

Chapter 16: In need of a break

_2 weeks ago at Thalia's house_

_"Oh my god, Percy… Are you jealous?" I heard Mandy tell Percy. After that my heart started beating a little bit faster. Since you're probably wondering why I am eavesdropping, I'll only say, my curiosity got the best of me. After saying goodbye to Henry and leading him to the door, I noticed the discussion, so I couldn't help but eavesdrop a little, just a little bit._

_I saw that Percy Sighed and started talking "Yes, I am jealous. I am EXTREMELY jealous, because that douche has the girl that I've been in love with since high school, not to mention the first and only girl I've been in love with. Even when I was with Calypso for 3 years, I couldn't get her off my mind, she's simply my pillar. When I got tired while training, I'd think of her and suddenly I'd get enough strength to finish my training. And when I was losing at the Olympics, I'd think of her and gain newfound speed. She's been all I could think of for the last 7 years. I came back, thinking that maybe I could get a second chance, but now I see it's just an illusion" After that, I zoned out and I felt like I was out of breath. I couldn't believe what I heard; I dropped to the floor with my back against the wall and my hands in my head. After what I did to him, he was still in love with me, he tried to move on, but he couldn't._

LINE BREAK

I couldn't take my mind off the events of that night at Thalia's. All I could think was, how amazing could my life be if I didn't screw up like I did at senior year. And I know what you're saying 'How could Annabeth Chase be wrong?' or 'That Is so unlike you to be wrong' Well, ladies and gentleman, I was wrong, and if there is one thing in my entire life that I regret, is hurting Percy the way I did.

So, you're probably asking, how long have you been dating Henry? And have you moved on?

The answer for the first question is, I've been dating him for about 2 months now, and if you have to ask as well, my mom introduced me to him. Oh and did I mention that he works with me? And let's not forget the awesome part, I work for my mother, notice the sarcasm. Don't get me wrong, I love my mother, but she's a bit too strict, I am really surprise that my mother approves of my relationship with Henry, but then again, he's a little bit like my mother, so I guess I can understand.

And to answer the second question, no. I haven't moved on from Percy, the only reason I started dating Henry, was because I was getting tired of everyone telling me to move on and everything. Plus, I never thought I'd see Percy again and let's be honest here real quick, Percy treated me WAY better than any guy has, that includes Henry, and we were together back in high school; that just says something.

In theory, if I had to choose today, between Percy and Henry, I would choose Percy in a heartbeat. I know what you're thinking, slut right? You guys are so predictable, seriously. To be fair, after Percy left I felt like a piece of me was taken from me, I felt like I was a dead girl walking. A piece of my soul, taken from me, because of a mistake that I made and sadly, I couldn't take back what I did. But that doesn't mean, that I didn't love Percy at that moment, and that doesn't mean that I don't love him now. Yes, you heard right, I love Percy; I love my Seaweed Brain more than anything in this world. It's a shame, that I only realized it after Percy left, after that I cried myself to sleep every night, until I shut myself off the world and buried myself in work and books.

Right then, Malcolm, my mom's assistant knocked the door of my office and came in.

"Hey Annabeth, your mom wants to see you, she said it was important" He told me and then left

That's weird, last time she said it was important, I ended up being full of work for 2 months, and I mean FULL, like I had barely time to sleep.

I knocked on mother's door and went inside.

"You wanted to see me, Mother?" I asked her.

"As a matter of fact I do, have a seat darling" She told me

"So, what's wrong?"

"Honey, I may not be a good mother, but I can tell when something is bothering you, so tell me darling, what's wrong?" She told me sweetly.

"It's, umm, complicated mother" I told her.

"Well, I want you to take a break for 3 weeks; you haven't taken a break since you started working here 3 years ago. Also I want you to take this break to figure your stuff out, because it's affecting your work dear and soon it could affect your life as well" She told me like she knew what was happening.

"Okay then, I'll just finish working on the blueprints and bring them here"

"Oh no need dear, Malcolm will take them and finish them, take the day off as well. I care about you and I don't want you working with all that stress"

"Well then, I'll see you soon mother" I wanted to protest, I really did but my mother is really stubborn, so if she says one thing, it's that thing and no one can convince her to change her mind.

LINE BREAK

**Percy's POV:**

You know that feeling when you meet someone and you just know that will be something special? Well, that's NOT the case with Rachel, I mean, she's really cute, but she's a little bit of a control freak and *cough* psychopath *cough*

So anyways, the few days that I started to hang out with her, she was actually pretty amazing, but then her true colors started to shine. I mean, she's fine as a friend, but I'd never try to date her, EVER.

It's been a month since the dinner at Thalia's and haven't spoken to Annabeth since then, not that I've tried though, I don't know her boyfriend but I'd be pissed if I find out that my girlfriend is talking with the guy I had a fight with. Not that he has a right to though, I'm pretty sure that I've known her longer than him, but I just don't want to get between them, if he makes her happy, that's fine with me, I'd never get in the way, unless of course she still feels something for me, which I highly doubt.

So, since its summer break, the school is closed and I sneaked into the pool, you know, to take a trip to memory land. I still remember when I beat Luke the first time I stepped into this pool; I got to admit it felt pretty good.

So I took off my shirt off and my pants, revealing my training swim suit. I stretched for a bit and jumped into the water. I swam for what it felt like an hour or so, I stepped outside the pool and went to the starting block. After every swimming session, I always do 100m at full speed, with the fatigue and all that, it pushes my body to the limit, in order to get more endurance. **(AN: I just made that up, I don't recommend trying that though, it hurts like a b*tch the day after) **

So, I did the 100m at full speed and was really tired, I went to the spot where I left my stuff and froze. How long has she been there? Was she stalking me or something?

She turned to me and smiled "Hey Percy, nice training session, it was kind of fun to watch"

Huh, I got nothing to say to that "Hey Wise Girl" I told her while smiling

**OHHH I am so mean to leave it at that, but I need more time to think about next chapter.**

**So, let me know what you guys think at the review's box.**

'**Till next time!**

**-NoStress797**


End file.
